The goal of this project is the synthesis, purification and characterization of selected derivatives (primarily oxygenated derivatives) of polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons in gram quantities. The types of compounds include dihydrodiols; phenols; quinones; diolepoxides; epoxides; dialdehydes resulting from cleavage of cicinally-dissubstituted oxygenated derivatives; alkyl and hydroxyalkyl-substituted parent hydrocarbons; conjugated derivatives (chemical or biosynthetic) such as gluthathiones, glucuronides, and sulfates; and labeled (3H, 13C, 14C) analogs. The compounds are required in carcinogenesis research as authentic standards and substrates to aid in the elucidation of the pathways or carcinogen metabolism, activation, and molecular mechanism of action.